Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 45
Suggestions ReDead vs. Tingle Clash of the two most disturbing things ever. Metroidhunter32 17:33, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : Heck yeah! 34 year old man in a 6-year-old's attire vs. The dancing uglies (MM ftw) KOOLOO... LIMPAAA! UberPhoeb 17:35, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Don't like it that much. May be good for laughs, but its just a weak comparison. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:33, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : very weak. Oni Dark Link 19:30, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : I never found Tingle disturbing, just an annoying waste of time, space and air. --Flashpenny (talk) 20:11, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Anything with tingle in it would be an automatic win for the other guy —'Triforce' 14 20:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Sounds funny, but i think it would be waaaaayyyy too one-sided. [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'UR']][[User:Lisa URAQT/Journal|'A']] 20:53, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Random, one-sided, uninteresting, pointless, not very creative...shall I go on? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Um, no. I. M. Meen is the most disturbing thing ever. Look it up. Portal-Kombat : : Mindeath. --AuronKaizer ' 07:13, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Carock vs. Red Wizzrobe Two wizzrobes, both wear red, both fight like wizzrobes in their respective games. One is a boss from an unpopular game, and the other is a miniboss a popular game. I agreed to allow the other fight last week to win, and thusly I think I should be allowed to resuggest it.Dialask77 Ice Wizard 21:38, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : : I personally do not think you should be able to re-suggest it because when I let the other one win over mine a few weeks ago, I waited the extra week to re-suggest it. But I still like this one, so I will let others worry about that. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:33, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : its good. Oni Dark Link 19:22, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Yes, yes! Plus the Red Wizzrobe is one of the more frustrating mini-bosses so this could be fairly even. --Flashpenny (talk) 20:10, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Heck yeah! sounds awesome! [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa]] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'UR']][[User:Lisa URAQT/Journal|'A']] 20:59, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Well, I supported this last week. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : We had a deal, and I'm fulfilling my part. Besides, this fight is just as good as ever. Portal-Kombat : : Gimme! --AuronKaizer ' 07:13, 1 June 2009 (UTC) : : Don't think Red Wizzrobe could beat Carock in a fight, and everyone will pick Red Wizzrobe over Carock, just b/c of ZWW vs. AoL. 'UberPhoeb 19:58, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Darkhammer vs. General Onox Ok this is the third time ive suggested this and i wouldnt normlly suggest something three times. Battle of the giant, armored, ball and chain wielding monsters that could be slightly reptilians (onox can turn into a dragon while darkhammer is a type of lizafols). Oni Dark Link 19:29, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : take note that despite onox being a final boss and darkhammer being a mini boss not a lot of people have played the oracle of seasons and twilight princess people usseally have the upper hande. i think this could be an interesting fight. Oni Dark Link 19:29, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Me likey. --Flashpenny (talk) 20:09, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : The relationship is there, but still, how can a weird looking lizard in big armor beat a Massive dude in gold armor that is also a dragon! I don't entirely agree with the, few people play 2d games, because most people here are zelda fans, and many of them would play any zelda they could get their hands on. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 21:23, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Once again, good fight, but I personally don't like it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Its good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : to dialask. its not that im saying no one likes 2D games. im saying that sadly not a lot of people have played oracle of seasons which is unfortunet since it really is a great game. Oni Dark Link 22:58, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Not bad. Just not the kind of thing I'd usually support. Portal-Kombat : : I find it to be a good one still. --AuronKaizer ' 07:13, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Gongoron vs. Kafei The two controlled characters in the game. One is a mini-smartmouth Goron, the other is an adult turned into a smartmouth child now in hiding. Which cocky brat shall win? 'UberPhoeb 20:46, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : :I dunno...I just dunno...I would prefer Kafei because I thought he was cool...but gongoron might win because he IS a goron, and they are super strong...but...I dunno. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 21:20, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : It seems ok, but not that interesting at the same time. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Ehhhh... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : nah. i just dont feel it. Oni Dark Link 23:09, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Kafei wasn't a "smartmouth" child. He was generally a quiet character. Portal-Kombat : : I like the premise, but it's not one that really gets my blood pumping. --AuronKaizer ''' 07:13, 1 June 2009 (UTC) : : Kafei wasn't a smartmouth. He was a tragic character. Plus I'm ''guessing'' (no one reprimand for this now) that Kafei would win both from a popualirity perspective and a fighting perspective: First one: The infamy of the Anju & Kafei side-quest amongst MM players and the way that Kafei's life can get so much worse in so many ways; Second one: His best friend (the CSO) is essentially the operator of the Terminan Black Market and could have any number of criminal contacts (e.g. the Takkuris, Sakon) get rid of Gongoron. --Flashpenny (talk) 22:25, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Frostare vs. Kholdstare Eh? —Triforce' ' 14' 20:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : :No offense, but they are basically the same thing, so it would turn into a game vs game fight. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 21:18, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : :Hmm? What do you mean? The only thing they have in common is that they have to do with the cold. The battles are completely different and all and they don't really look alike. Oh well lol—'Triforce' ' 14' 22:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : No. It would ''not turn into a game vs. game fight. A game vs. game fight would be like Ganondorf (The Wind Waker) vs. Ganondorf (Twilight Princess) or Wind Waker vs. Ocarina of Time (as in the instruments). Things iconic to their respective games, in other words. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Its not bad. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : im not sure on this one. Oni Dark Link 23:02, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Giant eyeballs with ice... yawn Portal-Kombat : : It's not a bad one, it's just...not feeling it. --AuronKaizer ' 07:13, 1 June 2009 (UTC) : : Portal-Kombat that was exactly what I was going to say. Same idea. --Flashpenny (talk) 22:26, 1 June 2009 (UTC) : :I suppose they are pretty different. I mean only the last 5 letters of their name, the fact that they are eyeballs, and the fact that they are both icy, and that Kholdstare's page even comments about their similarities are their only similarities. Would be an even fight too. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 22:31, 1 June 2009 (UTC) : : Dialask, they are all game to game fights. Nobody knows what the Temple of Courage is about. Hell, if you put Stallord agains Ocarina of Time, Stallord would win cuz its from TP, and all the voters love TP... 'UberPhoeb 19:56, 4 June 2009 (UTC) : : I just want to bring this up, have we ever had a fight that inevitably turns into a game vs. game fight? I mean if not then how do we know all of the bad consequences if it hasn't happened? --Flashpenny (talk) 11:17, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Composer Brothers vs. Guru-Guru Yeah...rereresuggesting this. Battle of the music-obsessed people that are both involved in the creation of the Song of Storms (Composer Brothers in Termina, Guru-Guru in Hyrule) and are some of the few characters that retain their same name in both realms. Also, both are involved in entering a well full of undead monsters. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Once again, support. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : always liked this. Oni Dark Link 23:01, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : I don't believe I've ever opposed this. Portal-Kombat : : I love it. --AuronKaizer ' 07:13, 1 June 2009 (UTC) : :It is still a pretty good fight, even though I am not a major fan of Guru Guru... Dialask77 Ice Wizard 14:30, 1 June 2009 (UTC) : : I honestly don't know what to think. I loved the murder plot behind Sharp and Flat in Majora's Mask but Guru-Guru in the windmill in Ocarina of Time made me laugh, especially when he went all psychotic. --Flashpenny (talk) 22:28, 1 June 2009 (UTC) : : GURU GURU!!! He may have somehow invented it sorta, but the composers bros invented it (you know what im talkin about!!) YESS! ANYTHING WITH GURU! 'UberPhoeb 02:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC) : : ^^^you have to sign^^^ Oni Dark Link 20:51, 4 June 2009 (UTC) : : Oops! Lol UberPhoeb 02:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC) : : The masters of the undead (in a sense) in a tie against Wizzrobes... I know I'm in the Hall of Wizzrobes, but, nah. Sincerely, Watcher. Comments dang. i should of waited until next week to suggest my fight. theres two fights here apart from my own that i really want to see through. Oni Dark Link 12:20, 1 June 2009 (UTC) : Ok, wow, I messed up. i haven't done the Kafei quest, so, wow. Don't have to oppose soley for that, I'm sorry, ok, everybody messed up, I don't expect you to oppose cuz I though he was bratty and smart-mouthed cuz he hides, I thought he thought the was all that, so wow. Don't be like that people. UberPhoeb 19:01, 3 June 2009 (UTC) (two cents)